Chapter 5 Keats
Keats Chapter 5 - Judgement After speaking to Suzette, go talk to O'Connell...then wait until nightfall and enter O'Connell's home to watch the video (by searching by the tv). Will we ever find out what she saw?! Venture forth, into Hell Realm! Hell Realm Picture book page two can be found in the non elemental memory stone in the first area, along with some Boggarts. West takes you to an area with Mandragoras and one Coblynau, and North East from the first area brings you to a place with Boggarts,Urisks, Ulhgik and picture book page 3. Either way, you'll end up facing Fomoire. Once done, head north into a swamp with two Boggarts in (once you defeat them, more will appear), also HellRealm picture book page 4 is in a non elemental memory stone in the west of the area. North again will bring you to a long path, with a cutscene with Ellen and the Faery Lord... Save at the portal and continue up the stairs, or return to Doolin for some sidequests. (New person talking now) I chose to go up the ladder. Then there's this elevator to go on. Red light heads down, blue light heads up. Each time you go up a level, or down a level, the elevator won't stop till you kill all the bad guys there. Once it stops, there's a chance to go into some area's that are small rooms with tons of guys to kill and health to get and such. I didn't really bother with that, but you can mess around with it since there might be important stuff there? Anyways, go up all of the levels, then you're on the highest level where you fight Durandal. Try staying behind him (Works best) and just attack him with Annwn (that's what I used). Once he's frozen, you can choose to use Poury or Padfoot to attack him. After two-three attacks with Padfoot, he unfreezes. Simply repeat the same thing till you capture him. (You can't leave till you beat him, by the way.) After that, there's a gate you can go through, go through there and you'll be fighting some annoying guys with Scythe's (Beither, Baogynis, Baolydead). I don't remember if it was all three or not, but just kill them. Then open up the yellow stone before entering the next room. Once you're in the next room, save then talk to Livane if she doesn't auto matically talk to you. Then head north down the bridge, once you're at the end of the bridge there are two guys to the left and one to the right that you can talk to. The one to the right gives you information. And Hints that the upcoming Folklore is scared of fire and is gaurded with shields at all time. Now after talking to who ever you want, enter the large room. There will be a huge video, then a comic thing and after that there will be the fight against the folklore. (The Judge of Hellrealm). If you look in your Hellrealm book page 4 it tells you how to beat him, I think. So, first things first, you have to break all the mirrors. Now, how to do that is to equip Fomoire. When the mirror has this purple/pink glowing look to it that means that the folklore is in it. So, hit it when he's in it. Keep doing so (only when it's glowing) till it breaks. He'll come out and charge at you, I used Spriggan to shield myself. Then he'll go into another mirror. Don't hit a mirror that is not glowing, because you'll get attacked by gease. If you stand on the edges of the walls, the mirros can't hit you. Keep repeating the same thing till the mirros are all broken. Once they're all broken he'll cast a small spell which will cause you not to be able to use any of your guys. Just run around, avoiding him till it wears off. After doing so, use Baogynis(or Beithir-Long distance might be better?) to break the folklore's shield. Once it's broken he is able to be attacked by fire. In the book it says to use Durandal. Hope that helps! =) Category:Chapters